Broken Vows
by abovethebannerofheaven
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends. But waht happens when Edward is about to get married, when Bella realizes that she's in love with him? What will Edward do when she tells him? AH, might contain lemons in future chapters. Please Review!


**Um… this is an AH story. What if Bella and Edward were best friends, and Edward was getting married? What would Bella do?**

**Ages: Bella and Edward are the same age, Alice and Jasper are 2 years older, and Emmett and Rosalie are 5 years older then Edward and Bella.**

**I own none of the Twilight characters; they all belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer.**

BPOV: 6 years old

"Bella! Bella!"

Turning around, I smiled when I saw my best friend, Edward. "Hey Edward!"

Running as fast as his little chubby legs could carry him, Edward caught up to me, by the swings in the playground.

"Bella, wanna be my best friend forever?" His innocent eyes stared at me. "Cause if you do, we should get married."

"Married?" I crinkled my nose. "Isn't that what Mommy and Daddy are?"

"Yeah." Edward wheezed, completely out of breath. "Alice said we should, if we really want to stay together and be best friends forever."

"Sure." I shrugged. "If you wanna." Forever did sound nice. Alice was my other friend, though not as close as Edward. She was always telling me these types of things, and Edward and I always listened, because she was 8, and we were 6, making her a lot smarter than us.

"Then we gotta go to the church." Edward dragged me under the play structure, where Jasper and Alice were waiting.

"Here." Alice handed me a small bundle of roses. "You need these."

Nodding, I held onto the flowers, which looked suspiciously like the kind that were in front of the school that were forbidden to pick. "What do I do now?"

Jasper stood in front of Edward and I, and began to talk.

"Do you, Edward, take Bella to be your wife?"

"Uh….."

"You're supposed to say, 'I do'". Alice prompted Edward.

"I do." Edward dutifully recited. "I do."

"And do you, Bella, take Edward to be your husband?"

"I…. do?"

Alice nodded approvingly. "Now throw the flowers to me!" She squealed, holding her hands up into the air. I tossed them, and she caught them. "Look, Jazzy! Now we can get married!"

Jasper turned red. "Uh…okay." He stuttered, while looking at his shoes. "Sure."

"Now we gotta go on our honeymoon." Edward instructed.

I knew what a honeymoon was. Carlisle and Esme(Edwards parents) had gone on a second honeymoon, and Charlie had explained it to me. It was when married people went to celebrate being married. Esme and Carlisle had gone to France, wherever that was.

"Okay." I replied cheerfully.

But before we could go anywhere, the bell rang. All the kids around us rushed into the building, and we followed.

When Edward and I got to our classroom, a thought struck me. "Edward, do we need to have babies, now that we're married?"

Edward cocked his head to the side. "We should ask Dad." He decided. "I think so, though."

"Kay."

At the end of the day, Edward and I walked up to where Daddy and Carlisle were standing. Edward faced Carlisle, and asked him, "Can Bella have babies with me?"

Daddy choked, his face turning purple. "Not until you're 35."

"What? But Daddy…I'm 6 now. I'm a big girl."

"Not big enough."

"Fine." I sulked. I like babies. I had saw one once at the mall, and it was so cute. It looked exactly like my dolls, except live.

"Didn't think your daughter would be fighting to have a kid so soon, eh, Charlie?" Carlisle laughed at Daddy.

Daddy just mumbled under his breath, as his face turned back to it's normal color. "No, can't say I did. But Bella," he stated, addressing me now. "You have to be at lest 35 and married in order to have a kid. And you have to ask me first."

"But Daddy, I'm already married."

"To who?!?"

"Edward."

Charlie smiled. "No honey. I meant a real marriage, with a priest in an alter. You have to be at least 18 to get married."

"What??" I turned to Edward. "We didn't really get married!"

"Well," Edward declared. "When we turn 18, we're going to get married, then. Right?"

"Yeah." I grinned. "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, son." Carlisle chuckled.

"I'm going to marry Bella. And I don't care what anybody else says in the whole wide world."

And that was that.


End file.
